What A Lovely Surprise
by LittlePinkHouses
Summary: New Directions finally get back in touch with each other and learn very quickly and suddenly that things and people have changed. Some more than most, that's for sure. Future Fic, familes, love, friendship all that mushy stuff that is called fluff. Kinn!


A/N: Because I love writing future!Finn and future!Kurt and then being in love~ and this was just because I was in one of those moods (and I didn't want to revise. Heh.)  
Set in a world where men can get pregnant - I'm going to move there one day, even though I'm not a man... (don't worry it's not that mpreg-y, lol.)

Enjoy and review please!

* * *

"Honey, would you get the door? And make sure Oliver isn't eating all the food I put out!" Kurt called through from the kitchen.

You could hear the faint bribing of 'come away from the food Oliver' and 'if you don't I'll take your power rangers away.' They never were the bribing type of parents; they found other ways of getting their child to do exactly what they wanted. But when you have someone at the door, your son eating food that wasn't meant to be touch until everyone had arrived and your husband who was six months pregnant in the kitchen preparing even more food, you had to do anything you could.

Yes, Kurt was pregnant – _again_ – it's not something he always enjoyed, it meant he couldn't wear his favourite outfits and he'd have to dress mostly in Finn's old clothes. He always had to waddle everywhere, which was annoying and meant that he couldn't exactly live his usual happy-dancing-singing life. But at the end of the day, or nine months, they'd be blessed with another beautiful bundle of happiness. The love and joy you give and receive from having a child was something that could never be replaced or artificially created, it was there all the time even when they threw a strop about eating the peas on their plate.

Now to address the elephant in the room, which will later be addressed throughout the whole day, Finn and Kurt were married. They had been together since they were nineteen, almost high school sweethearts, minus the high school bit. It was on a holiday in the Bahamas (the last Hudson-Hummel family holiday where Finn and Kurt didn't have to pay for themselves) when Finn had fallen for Kurt, or more rather accepted the fact that he was madly, deeply and truly in love with him. He'd been having internal conflicts on the matter for at least three years. 'It's wrong he's my stepbrother' he'd say but soon enough seconds later he'd convince himself that 'it's ok, we're not related, he's not my _real_ brother'.

Telling their parents wasn't as awkward as you'd think, Carole admitted she knew Finn was never comfortable with himself while he was in high school but the fact that he'd fallen in love with his step brother was something she half expected and was half surprised at. Burt was just confused but accepted it; he loved them both so much – they helped create his family unit again – although telling everyone that their sons were in love, _with each other_, would be a little strange to explain.

Carole soon turned into Debbie Novotny and attended every gay pride march she could, she joined them in fighting against the state on Prop 8 and Don't Ask, Don't Tell and fought for gay rights in the Lima Community, even though Finn and Kurt lived in a small Californian town.

They got married when they were twenty-three years old, young for many people, but bearing in mind they've known each other for the majority of their lives and they're still step brothers at the end of the day so it just seems natural. They went to Canada for two months and married on the 3rd of July. A small simple wedding, consisting of close family and friends, well the ones who were willing to fly all the way to Canada – which was surprisingly a lot of people.

Oliver Hudson was born when Kurt was twenty-six and parenthood came easily to the pair of them. Again, much to everyone's surprise. They considered themselves good parents, they raised Oliver right, with the correct morals and outlook on life, they taught him about equality even though he didn't understand it, they need their son to know that not everyone in the world are nice people. The usual homophobes preached about how it was unfair for them to raise a child in an 'insecure' home consisting of two men looking after their son. Finn and Kurt had learnt to ignore all the comments they'd get, although they rarely got any there would still be that one person who _has_ to disagree.

Overall they were supported, by the community, the neighbourhood, Oliver's school – his friends, teachers and friend's parents – it felt nice. They were considered parents, just like the stereotype image of a 'family'.

They were thirty-two now, 'getting old' Oliver would say, with Oliver starting Elementary school and another child on the way, their life was pretty good. No, it was _very_ good. Kurt had decided to leave the sex of their baby to be unknown, so it was a surprise – he'd say:

"Finn, you don't have a clue how painful it is giving birth. I'm not going through _all _that again just for the nurse to say 'oh you've got a baby girl' and then I'll have to say 'I know.' It's going to be a surprise, end of discussion. If you want to know the sex of the baby, let me top you and then you can get pregnant and do whatever you want."

It wasn't always as angry as it sounds but Finn accepted that Kurt had a valid point. Although, they were hoping for a baby girl, they loved Oliver – he was a splitting image of a six year old Kurt but inside he was a splitting image of a six year old Finn – but Finn had always dreamed of having a baby girl and spoiling her rotten, just like he would've done with baby Drizzle. And Kurt would occasionally feel left out when the two boys of the house would be boys and Kurt would be like... no. Just no, he's not going to play football and get his jeans dirty.

With Kurt being pregnant he was currently on maternity leave, which he hated with a passion. There was nothing to do, he'd clean and prepare meals, play the piano and go shopping – they were pretty much the highlights of his day. He usually worked at the local College teaching English Literature and Media Entertainment, he loved it. The students were a blessing, they were one of the reasons why he loved working so much; they made him feel like he was inspiring them. It wasn't like high school where you'd have to study books and poetry; they were here because they _wanted_ to study it. Just like him, they took interest and comfort and confided in books, poetry, plays, ancient history, words! Words were a beautiful thing, he couldn't express this enough, Kurt loved words. From the small words like gum to long, strange words like Alexithymia.

Finn had surprised everyone with his career, for the most part of his life he didn't have a clue what he wanted to be. He settled on being a music teacher, but he didn't like the kids because they were annoying as hell and the staff were pretty bitchy. So, Finn decided to follow something he'd always secretly had a passion for – art. His art work always created a spectacle at the local community centre and eventually an art studio scooped him up and hired him. It was almost like school, they set up assignments for the employees to make sure their talents weren't being unused so he still had the occasional stress of finishing something off two hours before the deadline. He'd recently been hired to help design and advert for Diet Coke, which Kurt enthusiastically pushed him to take.

Brief history of Finn and Kurt Hudson: completed.

Explanation of why tension was running high in the Hudson household a few weeks before the present time: below.

Facebook was somewhere that Kurt stayed away from; afraid people like David Karofsky would track him down, kidnap his children, murder his husband and force him to have sex with him in front of his parents. Finn, however, used it lightly – only for work and friends and for the secret guilty pleasure of knowing the town's gossip. Although everyone was in their late twenty's, early thirty's, forty's and fifty's drama still went down like high school on Facebook.

They never really could escape.

But it was when Finn had received a message and friend invite from none other than Rachel Berry.

_Good Morning all,_

_It's that time again, three years have just passed since we all last met up (minus Finn, Kurt and Brittany) and I was just writing this to invite you all for another post- New Directions meet. As some of you may know, New York and my small apartment isn't really the place for such a big meet up – assuming you'll all bring your prospective other halves and possible children along. I know we're all busy, living our lives now all separate but I'd love to see you all again sometime soon. So if anyone is willing to host the meet up I'll be very grateful and excited to see you then. _

_Also I have failed miserably at tracking down one Kurt Hummel, so Finn or Mercedes or anyone who is reading this and knows his whereabouts let him know this information. He's missed the last two meet ups and everyone is worried deeply about his._

_Thanks again!  
Rachel Berry (former Glee Club star and current Broadway star)_

Kurt laughed at the invite, especially the way Rachel signed off, but agreed that he'd love to see them all again.

"I can't help the fact that I was on a college trip on the first meeting or the fact that I was _in labour_ while the second one was taking place! Gosh, I hope they don't think I'm avoiding them..." Kurt worried.

"Don't worry, babe, they wouldn't think that. They probably think you're living in Europe or something, living it up with all the lovely European boys," Finn would joke.

The pair of them hadn't seen the members of New Directions since they were nineteen, they kind of eloped... Kurt would miss them, he'd wonder what they were all doing and wished he'd stayed in touch with them but things change when everyone starts to actually _live._

"I wonder if anyone is still with the person they were with back when we were in McKinley," Kurt pondered the day before the meet. "I'm sure we'll case some surprise."

"Amen to that, they don't even know I'm gay," Finn said as he wrapped Kurt tighter in his arms on the couch watching late night Queer as Folk reruns.

"They don't anything about us, that's the strange thing," Kurt said smiling as Finn rubbed his hand over his baby bump.

"It is strange, this is our whole life and they don't have a clue. Ten bucks says Rachel will come in swooning, thinking I live here alone, that I'm single and I'm ready to give 'us' another try."

"You're on!" Kurt laughed and snuggled into Finn a lot more.

Present day/meet up/day full of surprises and possible awkward moments: below.

"Honey, would you get the door? And make sure Oliver isn't eating all the food I put out!" Kurt called through from the kitchen.

"Alright, Mr Stress-pants," Finn replied running into kitchen to grab a quick kiss from his husband.

"Wait – do I look alright, you know for a pregnant man?" Kurt laughed.

"You look beautiful, as always – are those my pants?" Finn interrupted himself.

"I'm six months pregnant Finn, my small-medium sized jeans don't fit anymore."

"You still look beautiful," the doorbell rang again, "I better go and get the door, come on Oliver!" Finn groaned as he picked him up into his arms and headed for the door, "you're getting heavy, bud."

"You're getting old." Oliver replied cheekily.

Finn opened to the door, shaking slightly from nerves but put on a smile since he was genuinely happy and excited.

"Finn Hudson," a voice said, impressed, from the porch.

"Rachel Berry," Finn replied in the same way, smiling and putting Oliver down for a huge hug.

"Oh, it's lovely to see you! Gosh, it's literally been years!" She mused and accepted the offer into the warm, cosy home.

"Ha, tell me about it! At least it's been a good few years, how have you been?"

"I've been well thank you, made my dream come true – it was hard but it's so worth it! How about you?"

"I never really had a dream to make come true, but I can tell you right now I'm the happiest man on the planet," Finn smiled, still not dropping the bomb that his husband, formerly Kurt Hummel was in the kitchen.

"And this is?" Rachel said crouching down to get eye level with Oliver.

"Oliver Hudson, that's my name! Who are you?" He replied enthusiastically.

"I'm Rachel Berry, I was a close friend of your dad's back in high school," she said holding her hand out to be shaken.

"Come on," Finn said lifting him back up into his arms, "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Ooh, you're wife?" Rachel teased even though she was dying a little inside due to the fact that somehow she'd hoped that they could start all over again, even though she knew Finn would've made a life for himself and wouldn't run around New York with her like a child. He was mature now, clearly.

"Almost," Kurt chuckled as they entered to kitchen and Rachel stopped dead.

"What?"

"Rachel Berry, meet my husband Kurt Hudson, my son Oliver and our six month old child that we secretly hope is a girl," Finn said proudly as he walked over to sling an arm around Kurt.

"You're married? Are you serious?"

"Well, I hope so. I'm not getting pregnant and cooking and wearing this ring for nothing," Kurt joked holding his hand up to show his ring.

"No way! I don't believe you," she was smiling, "oh gosh, I'm so happy for you two, or three, or almost four!" She said running over and gently hugging Kurt.

She wasn't lying, she was incredibly happy for them; they look adorable like the perfect family. It was just a shock, she didn't even know Finn was gay but then again she didn't think Finn knew either. Kurt and Rachel went off talking about her life and his life and exchanging stories and excitement and the overused noise of 'aww!' while Finn answered the door to everyone else arriving.

Tina was the next person to arrive with her boyfriend of seven years; she hadn't changed a bit which was probably one of Finn's favourite things about the day.

Noah turned up next, in a suit looking awfully dapper. How strange? He was a business man now, worked in advertising and a CEO – at least they'd have something to talk about after the awkward hurdle of 'hey man, I never told you but I'm gay – here meet my husband!' Turns out 'Noah Puckerman' is a different person to 'Puck', he wasn't angry and didn't make a snide remark about being gay, he simply smiled and hugged Finn and congratulated Kurt.

Mercedes was the fourth New Directions member to arrive, with her husband of two years and their daughter – Hope. At least Oliver will have someone to play with. I'm sure you can imagine her reaction to Kurt being pregnant and married to Finn. It started with 'white boy, are you playing me? You're not gay!', the middle went something like 'Finn Hudson you finally saw some sense then?' and ended with 'oh my God!' when she saw Kurt's stomach.

Sam arrived after Mercedes, with Quinn. Turns out he'd stuck to his promise and married her, had been for six years. The funniest thing? As soon as Finn opened the door two identical twin girls barged in shouting 'free food!' Ironic as Quinn and Sam were the most body conscious people known to man. Finn and Kurt shared a look that screamed 'oh crap, our son is surrounded by three girls.' And as everyone suspected Oliver took quite the liking to Millie and Ava.

Artie rolled up next, quite literally, with his girlfriend who was _very _hot. Finn still got his 'straight on' every now and then, as Kurt would say. The look on everyone's face was a picture when Artie arrived with his girlfriend, her name was Jenny and she was an ex-model. Who'd have known he'd end up with someone like that?

Santana was next and was unusually enthusiastic, but it was nice to see that she still considered us her friends. She married a dentist, even though she never though much of them because they weren't _real_ doctors. But ever since Carl Howell her opinion has changed and that was why she turned up with an amazing good looking man named Max Grimshaw.

Brittany followed Santana; they were still best friends and probably the only two that still bothered to stay in touch after everyone went their own ways. She bought her boyfriend, Jonas, and boy did they look the part. They were both professional dancers, met on the set of Miley Cyrus' video for 'Can't Be Tamed' or something which was equal in terrible-ness.

Matt was the last to arrive with his Asian girlfriend, which made everyone giggle and Tina rolled her eyes. But they were a sweet couple and their daughter – gosh, another girl – was incredibly sweet, Natalie was her name.

The night went incredibly well, the worry about awkwardness was all fiction and it honestly felt like they were all back into their high school alter egos once more. They even had an a cappella impromptu singing session, with all the kids joining in – it felt like the family that was once all they needed to get by was back again.

Everyone got a bit drunk and it lasted much longer than it should've done – as in everyone stayed overnight, crashed out in various spare rooms, the nursery, living room and Finn and Kurt bedroom. Walking up with Sam at the foot of their bed was a surprise that's for sure. Kurt was the only sober one, being pregnant and all, but he still managed to have fun and seeing everyone in their happy teenage ways again was almost a blessing. And a confirmed report that everything was going to be okay.

Everyone left the next day, after exchanging numbers and address, arranging to meet up very soon indeed. Although the one thing that shocked everyone was the way Rachel covered up her neck throughout the whole of breakfast and Puck sat at the table happily starring at her. Finn and Kurt made sure they washed every sheet in the house.


End file.
